Nothing But Shadows
by Rangersan
Summary: A One-shot about how Rythian felt when Zoey came back to Blackrock. Contains: Yogscast Rythian and Zoey.


The castle was dark without her. Rythian had once said that there was no darkness without light, but now his light was gone and there seemed to be nothing but shadows. He knew it was his fault she was gone. Zoey didn't like change, and she hated making people angry. Now he had driven her away and she was never coming back. It had only taken hours for Rythian to miss her, the way she smelled, her laugh, and her hair swinging wildly and glinting like fire as she dashed from one task to the next. It was quiet now, too quiet. Because the quiet let him think.

"_Miss me_?" Rythian visibly flinched as the quiet hiss broke his concentration. The book he had been reading fell to the dusty floor. He knew who it was immediately. He calmly picked the book back up, knowing that the only defense he had was to ignore it. He hadn't been bothered by his voices for almost a month now, probably because Zoey's voice was louder than theirs. "_I know you can hear us. Are you ignoring us because your girlfriend's gone?" _It took all his restraint not to answer, not to deny the claim. "_Oh, don't be like that. There are other fish in the sea."_ That was it.

"Shut up!" He yelled, startling Ghost jr., the pup whimpered and ran from the room. "Don't talk about things you don't understand."

"_Ah, the mute birdie speaks. I guess you must really miss her. We could wipe away the pain for you." _

"No. The same answer you'll always get, no. It's bad enough having you in my head, I am not ever letting you control me." Rythian glared, he had given to that temptation once. A small city had been destroyed.

"_Bad memories? So sorry. But it was just a bunch of humans." _

"No." Rythian returned to his work. Night was just falling when he felt it, a soft tingling in the back of his head. "They're here." He grabbed his armor, pulling the red matter over his clothes. He only hesitated a second before grabbing the sheath to Enderbane. He stepped out into the cold night air, a stifling silence hanging over the jeweled sky. He pulled his sword from the sheath, the sting of the enchanted blade slicing his hand. The first dared to step forward, leading two behind. Rythian swung, slicing through the Enderman's heart. "Who's next?"

It had been a long battle. The Queen was driven off, for now. His arms and hands were slashed with multiple gashes and scrapes. He sat on the edge of the roof, dawn shattering the black ice in the sky. As the warm light began to creep from its hiding place Rythian began to bandage his wounds. Some of the larger ones he healed himself, letting the pale purple light sew them closed. He hung his head, what was the point? They would just keep coming, and who was he to try to resist. He looked out onto the glittering lake, the temptation to wade in and let the acidic stuff do its work overpowering. He stood, ready to step down and be done with it, when he heard a noise. He pulled his sword out again, a fresh cut forming on his hand. The noise grew louder.

"-ythian? Rythian? Helloooo?" He almost sobbed at the sound of her voice. He shoved his sword back in its sheath and lept from the edge onto the ground.

"Zoey?" His voice creaked from disuse.

"Rythian! Hi!" She sprinted around the edge of the building, her hair catching the rays of sun and glowing like sparks. His breath caught in his throat.

"You came back." He whispered, unbelieving.

"Of course I did! I missed you." She smiled. He took a hesitant step forward, reaching for her hand. It was real, warm and soft. He pulled her into a hug, startling her and himself. She hugged him back.

"I missed you too." Rythian smiled, letting go. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I shouldn't have lied to you." She sighed, scuffing her feet on the ground.

"You're not the only one who's lied." He whispered, too soft for her to hear. He squeezed her hand. "We should go in. I bet you have a story to tell."

"Oh!" Zoey's eyes lit up. "Yeah I do! So, I went to the-" Rythian put a finger on her lips.

"You can tell me inside." He laughed. She smiled and nodded, tugging him back towards home. Rythian didn't even glance back at the lake.

**A/N: I did change the dialogue a bit from the original.**


End file.
